Neptune (Hyperdimension Neptunia)
Neptune is the main protagonist of the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. Her name represents the cancelled SEGA 32X console, and coincidentally represents the 8th planet of the Solar System, and the Roman Mythology she was named after (But Neptune's Inclusion in Senran Kagura Peach Beach Splash and that the Roman God she was named after is the GOd of the Water and the Sea is NO coincidence). Shis page only focuses on Neptune's Nintendo game playable status, such as Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History) and other crossover games that weren't made in the Common universe, such as Puyo Puyo X-Treme's Hyperdimension Neptunia Crossover Update. Character Biography Personality Neptune as herself Out of the four main Goddesses, Neptune is the most careless and carefree. She'll jump head first into any dangerous situation without consideration, and she does not bother to think about the possible consequences that await. Several characters, including her own friends, see Neptune as stupid and somewhat crazy, due to coming off as a clueless airhead with a tendency of asking random questions or getting shocking ideas and theories. Neptune hates eggplants, horses, cows, sheep, and ponies, but she recognizes the importances and respects other people's opinions.. Besides that, Neptune is easily surprised and has shown klutzy tendencies. She usually shows an eager and perky behavior and is very affectionate to generally anyone, to the point of giving them cute nicknames or refusing to give them their personal space. She even does things such as tickling girls, hugging them, or even touching their breasts. Noire is her common target. She also happens to really love food. Often in the middle of a snack or thinking about food, more-so in the Manga and official artwork she can be seen eating every so often. She often receives comments from both friend and foe about her 'pudgy' physique. At first, Neptune was uncaring for anything important and was very lazy and impatient. She soon learned however that it was important to protect everyone depending on them and made plenty of new friends. In mk2, Neptune is still an airhead and pretty childish. But she's lost her attitude and impatient behavior and seems a little more mature and caring, and a little less selfish. She cares deeply for her little sister and tries to help with her confidence issues, and also happens to be very protective over Nepgear. In Victory, Neptune seems to be the same but she has become somewhat more rude and insensitive, and has picked up her lazy behavior again, showing that she's never quite gotten over being irresponsible yet. In the manga adaptation, Neptune is still a friendly, touchy, happy girl whose love of food is a lot more apparent than in the game itself. She also is shown to be a pervert, such as near the end of the Christmas chapter when she began to picture a bondage themed Noire and gave her a funny expression until Noire caught her. In the anime adaptation, her personality remains mostly the same, though she seems slightly less vacuous and tends to take situations, as well as her responsibilities, more seriously than her video game counterparts. Neptune as her HDD form As Purple Heart (パープルハート Pāpuruhāto), Neptune turns very serious and loses her ditzy attitude and friendly disposition at first. Showing a more confident, mature, prideful self instead. Unlike most, her voice noticeably deepens significantly. She loves a good fight and does not give up until winning. She feels superior to the rest, due to being the strongest in terms of sheer power, making a single hit damage up to 2000 points. The others would have to power up just to make a special attack match that very amount. Despite this, however, and due to her over-confidence, they teamed up against her and took her down with ease, acknowledging that she was the biggest threat out of the four of them. While she is much more calm and observant, Purple Heart happens to be full of herself at first and gloats how the others couldn't beat her even if all three tried at once. It was her pride and gloating that made her the victim of their termination. Over the course of the game, due to her memory loss, she lessens up on this harsh behavior. In Mk2 and Victory, Purple Heart is much more level headed and less prideful now and still retains "Neptune" traits in herself. Such as riding a roller coaster despite causing a light panic. She trusts the other Goddesses more than in the first game and is more caring towards the others. When she is sent to the parallel dimension of Gamindustri, she takes on the role of leader and usually acts as the voice of reason when the other CPUs lose focus of the situation to indulge in their eccentricities and arguments. Like her normal self, Purple Heart still has a bit of air-headed tendencies. Though, it is a far less prevalent trait of her personality when compared to her human self. Also, Purple Heart has traits as a normal teenage girl. For example, in a drama CD, when a spider suddenly comes out, she becomes very frightened and screams. In a another CD, during a confession, she claims she's like a normal girl because she falls in love easily if she is treated by kindness and how they (the person she likes) have been always by her side. A scene with Steamax also caused her to shriek like one upon seeing a erotic scenes that he had cut up. Appearance Neptune is a fair skinned girl with light purple eyes and a matching shade of hair. It's shoulder length with somewhat messy bangs with many strands sticking up and few framing her face. She wears two gamepad-shaped hairclips. Originally Neptune's measurements were 73b, 54w, and 76h. She is 146 cm (4 feet 9.5 inches) tall and weighs 37 kg (82 pounds). In mk2, Neptune has gained a little bit of weight. Originally Neptune wore a big white hoodie-like dress with purple striped cuffs, lining, and a purple hood. The outfit had pale, ice blue and light lilac accents. As well as a zipper section, two big round pockets, a big zipper with an N on it, and strings resembling a plug. Around her neck she wore a simple white choker. Her lilac shoes have blue and white accents and were also worn with blue and white striped stockings. When revealed, her under garments consists of blue and white stripes. As Purple Heart, her hair becomes a dark lilac-purple while her eyes turn blue. Her hair becomes very long and is worn in twintail braids while her bangs and the hair that frame her face are somewhat longer. Her hairclips turn into small black circular pieces with glowing blue x's on them. Her figure is more mature/curvier, only losing out to Vert/Green Heart (and in Neptunia V, Iris Heart and Yellow Heart) Purple Heart's suit resembles a black skintight leotard with purple segments and silver pieces along it. The boots/leg armor is above the knee. Her measurements originally were 85b, 58w, and 84h. She weighed 48kg and was about 164cm tall. In MK2, her breast size had increased from a D cup to an E, while her hips increased one size. Neptune can also turn herself into a fighter jet that has a similar color scheme. In Hyperdimension Neptunia V, Neptune changes her normal attire and her HDD form changes a lot. Neptune's new attire looks like a summer variety of her previous outfit. Instead of a big sweater/hoodie dress, she wears a deep purple dress with lilac lining along the bottom, center, top, and pockets, along with white spiked edging at the hem. She wears a white, short-jacket over this with a big N button, purple plug-like strings, and purple lining and buckles on each shoulder sleeve. Her choker remains the same, along with her socks and shoes. On her wrist she has white bracelets with a soft spiked material and small powder blue spots in the center. Her new HDD form is largely similar to the previous version, with all traces of silver gone and far more blue. It sports no blocky patches and more pronounced purple and blue lines with a patch of purple material going from just below her breasts to just below her navel. The gamepad marks are moved from her shoulders to the sides of her hips. She also has two black and purple wristcuffs and more detailed stockings and boots. Neptune also gets an increase in bust size or bust emphasis. Her breasts are more exposed and there is a strip of blue color on her breast cups. There is now a blue patch on her crotch instead of a purple stripe. Playable Roles in other games that are not possible in the Common timeline (yet) In the Fantendo Switch timeline, Neptune has made several playable roles outside from her franchise. As of now, she is currently playable in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate (Fantendo Switch Alternate History) as a DLC Fighter alongside the Dragon Quest Hero(es) (Eleven, Arusu/Erdrick, Solo, and Eight) and Rayman. And because Neptune has encountered Asuka (Senran Kagura) before, in Senran Kagura: Peach Beach Splash, the two meet again in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. As a Super Smash Bros. DLC Fighter (Between Hero and Rayman) As a Smash Fighter, Neptune is semi-lightweight. This means she can run at a moderately fast velocity, but is a bit easier to launch. But to compensate, Neptune will generally be a fast character, and that she is a combo-type fighter who constantly attacks nearby opponents. Neptune can do 3 jumps, she can wall jump, and she will e able to crawl. Basic Attacks Neutral Combo: Neptune's normal attack is a Three hit jab with her sword. The first hit is a Right swing, the Second hit is the other way around, and the Third hit is a Forward Stab. Simple and easy to use. Dash Attack: Neptune rolls like a Ball which turns into a hitbox, and this is one of the Dash Attacks that is continuous until deactivated with the same inputs. F-Tilt: Neptune does a Sides kick U-Tilt: Neptune kicks her foe upwards D-Tilt: Neptune does a simple sword-poke like Marth's down tilt. Forward Smash: Neptune's sword glows with Lavender Aura and at full charge, Electric charges are visible, and Neptune swings her glowing sword forwards. Up Smash: Same like Forward Smash but Neptune swings her glowing Sword upwards. Down Smash: Same like Forward and Up Smashes, but Neptune swings her glowing sword Downwards. N-Aerial: Neptune does a Sword Spin with her sword going out F-Aerial: Neptune does a Homing Kick B-Aerial: Neptune does Ganondorf's B-Aerial U-Aerial: Neptune swings her Sword up in the air, and has a Sweetspot on the tip of the sword D-Aerial: Neptune does Mario's D-Aerial Grabs Neptune will grab with one arm. Her pummel will be a headbutt Her Forward throw will have her throw her foe forwards Her back throw has her swing her foe backwards Her Up throw has her KICK her foe upwards Her down throw has her DUNK her foe into the ground, burying them. Specials N-Special: Neptune throws D-Pad Shurikens as a Projectile Sides Special: Neptune pulls out a Video Game controller and spawns a Bomb to drop from the Air. YOU have to control the bomb to where you want. One bomb exploding deals 25% damage and three Neptune Bombs can be spawned at once from the same Neptune. So 2 different Neptune players can spawn 6 bombs altogether. Up Special: Neptune blasts off like a rocket and somersault-kick her foe in the air, and then dives down like a Missile, and when she hits the ground, she will cause a Combustion. Neptune's Diving section is a Free-fall. Down Special: Neptune shoots with her gun, just like Joker's Neutral Special. Gimmick! Neptune has a specific Health point that depletes when she takes DAMAGE from opponents. THis is a similar gimmick to YouTuber BrawlFan1's Super Smash Bros. Moveset ideas given to video game characters: Papyrus+Sans and Undyne, from Undertale. For 1 stock, Neptune's HP is 187.50 and will be multiplied for each stock, and for time matches, Neptune's HP per minute is 187.50, and for Stamina matches, Neptune has 187.50 if it's a 200% Stamina. The HP will be affected by Attacks FROM opponents, and not anything else. The HP will NOT Reset if Neptune is KO'ed, and the only way to reset it is if she eats food to make it easy for new players who suddenly fight against her invulnerably. and if at any point, Neptune's HP drops to ZERO, All her opponents, are going to be... in DEAD... MEAT.... Once Neptune's HP reached ZERO, Neptune will be in the stance of being angry, and her body emits purple aura, and then ROARS angrily and transforms into her HDD Form, PURPLE HEART! Purple Heart is a DANGEROUS FIghter who will DO ANYTHING to win! She is a TRUE HERO like Undyne, and she will RISK HER LIFE to protect EVERYONE from the true monster. DON'T Underestimate Neptune just because she is one of the Kawaii Gaming Girls characters. Any Neptunia Fan knows this. Most people think that Purple Heart should be a Final Smash, but for this timeline, it is a WHOLE DIFFERENT scenario, it's a Permanent Power Boost if Neptune gets attacked too severely, and if you are trying to kill her. As Purple Heart, All Basic Attacks and Special Attacks are BETTER and STRONGER! Neptune's Sword is replaced with a new original Nep-Saber, and the Gun is now an Assault Rifle Machine Gun, and the Bombs, despite still limited to three bombs, will deal 100% Damage. And ALL Neptune's Attacks are poisonous. And as an additional note, this is a PERMANENT Change, until Neptune is defeated. Final Smash For Neptune's Final Smash, Neptune unleashes Multiple Sword Attacks before charging her gun, and SHOOTS a Giant Laser beam that KILLS those whose damage is at 150%, and if Neptune is Purple Heart, All foes will AUTOMATICALLY BE KILLED Regardless of their damage percentage. AND As Purple Heart, getting the Final Smash is EXTREMELY Unlikely as the Gimmick is designed to be a LAST DITCH EFFORT. Miscellaneous Costumes # Default/ReBirth 1 Outfit # Victory/ReBirth 3 Outfit # Purple School Uniform # Noire's colors (Default) # Noire's colors (Victory) # Noire's colors (School Uniform) # Blanc's colors (Default) # Blanc's colors (Victory) # Blanc's colors (School Uniform) # Vert's colors (Default) # Vert's colors (Victory) # Vert's colors (School Uniform) Taunts # Neptune waves her right hand and smiles. Purple Heart raises her hand and shouts: You're going DOWN! # Neptune spins like a Ballerina. Purple Heart points her sword forwards saying: There's No way out! # Neptune eats a custard pudding. Purple Heart draws her neck implying that she will "DECAPITATE" the Enemy. Idle Animations: # Neptune looks Back. Purple Heart looks back too. # Neptune stretches her right arm and sword. Purple Heart does the same too. # Neptune flexes her left arm. Purple Heart does the same too. Victory Animations: # Neptune jumps happily and says: "Yay!". Purple Heart places her saber behind her and sighs peacefully with a TENSE standing pose. # Neptune does her ReBirth 3 Victory pose. Purple Heart lands into the ground, creating a crack, and says: "You are COMPLETELY Mistaken for who you're up against!" # Neptune sits down and has a snack of Pudding. Purple Heart Draws her Machine gun at the screen with a Stern face and shouts: "AND DON'T COME BACK!" Losing Animation Neptune claps to the winner with a Smile. THis is the only state where Purple Heart reverts back to Neptune. Category:Super Smash Bros series Category:Crossover Element Category:Kawaii Gaming Girls Category:Video Game Heroes/Heroines Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia